


open for a surprise

by risquetendencies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Is It A Fix-It Fic If I'm Adding Details Canon Forgot To Mention, Kenma Has A Sweet Tooth, Kuroo Lives To Indulge Him, M/M, Older Characters, Presents/Souvenirs, Romantic Fluff, The new HQ content really fed me, This Definitely Happened Off Screen, Timeskip Era, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: Kenma has a raging sweet tooth which his boyfriend Kuroo is happy to indulge. It's become tradition to bring home desserts whenever they're apart. Romantic, right? Only, when Kuroo returns from an impromptu work trip, there's a bit more included in the gift than Kenma is expecting.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 39
Kudos: 300
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, Recommended KuroKen Fics





	open for a surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carrochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrochan/gifts).



> For [Carrochan](https://twitter.com/carrochan) who gave me this cute, fluffy prompt to work out my high KRKN energy on. Thanks Carro!!
> 
> **NOTE** : Kenma chose Kuroo's texting name and vice versa.

Sometimes, all it took was a look outside for Kenma to realize how much his life had changed.

How, if he traced the years back, where he'd started and where he had ended up were vastly different. It wasn't all forward momentum, but there were periods of intense growth. He felt like he had just come out of one of those eras.

Bouncing Ball was succeeding. He was making a lot of money, doing what he loved. He owned a house, which was close to unheard of at his age. His parents were proud of him - though that part had never been an issue. All of these things were satisfying, and even though it could be hectic working so much, there was a freedom in carving out your own path that Kenma wouldn't trade for anything. It was what he'd always wanted when he imagined the future, but the details had only taken shape near the end of high school. 

Not bad for a few years of getting two hours of sleep a night and subsisting off of coffee and packaged snacks.

Mindlessly, Kenma stared out the living room's picture window. The glass was blurred by the wet snow slopping down it, but in between, innumerable city lights peppered the darkness in the lower elevations. Maybe it would have looked more impressive from Roppongi Hills, but he didn't mind that the house was removed from downtown. It was quieter out here.

Too quiet, tonight.

Kenma sighed, flopping down onto the couch across from the window. He pulled a thick fleece blanket off the back and cocooned himself, his feet twitching happily in response to the newfound warmth. Watching the snowfall made it seem that much colder in the living room, but he would stay put. The last thing he felt like doing was heading back into his office, even if the space heater in there was top of the line.

It was pure superstition, but Kenma avoided his office except for when he was being productive. It felt like the bad energy would rub off if he forced himself to sit there when he knew he wasn't going to work.

For the past hour, he'd found his eyes drifting to the clock, embers of disappointment burning brighter in his stomach every time he checked.

He was running out of distractions.

As if summoned, his phone buzzed at his hip. Kenma slid it out of his pocket and opened the text log at record speed.

**live-in-dork** : _Praying you don't want to kill me, but I forgot to text before I left the airport._

**live-in-dork** : _There was a lot happening, the crowds were insane. But I'm like 5 minutes away, so, forgive the short notice._ ❤❤

**kyanma** : _maybe i'm in a murder mood_

**live-in-dork** : _And that's news?? Direct your bloodlust somewhere else, please and thank you. I come bearing gifts._

**live-in-dork** : _Very delicious gifts._

**kyanma** : _doesn't eliminate the possibility of me eating the sweets after ending you_

**live-in-dork** : _Well, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. I guess. Remember me fondly as you eat them?_

**kyanma:** _maybe_

**kyanma** : _...i'll be in the living room. front door's open_

His lips curled upward as he re-read the short stream of messages. Using one finger, Kenma scrolled up through the ones from the past few days, skimming them. He knew what they said; it was practically memorized at this point. But when texting was all he had, it was normal for the words to get burned onto his brain.

Kuroo's work trip had been an abrupt change to their schedules. The timing was terrible.

In a few days, Kenma would be doing an interview. It wasn't as if he needed moral support. The reporter was someone he knew, Tora's younger sister. He didn't think it could go that badly. But Kuroo had insisted on taking time off to sit in. Something about making sure the questions fully captured Kenma's brilliance and didn't gloss over his contributions just because he didn't continue volleyball after high school.

Otherwise known as Kuroo being a pain-in-the-ass and pushing his own sentimental agenda.

It had taken Kenma years to see it, but in retrospect, Kuroo had always acted that way, putting him at the center of a lot of things he did. Their old team speech was a major example. But there were way too many others for him to try and catalogue.

This interview was going to be an exercise in patience.

Given how big of Nekoma diehard Akane had been before and still was, Kenma suspected the content wouldn't be an issue. If anything, he had a suspicion she'd make him out in her article to be some high-spec genius setter.

He could admit that he had been fairly strong in those years. With strategy more than making actual plays, but facts were facts. He wasn't a prodigy. His stamina was mediocre. But volleyball had been fun while it had lasted, and it was kind of interesting to be linked to the Monster Generation. If he hadn't cared, he wouldn't have accepted the interview request.

Kenma stopped scrolling.

His eyes moved toward the window, tracing the wet streaks glistening upon it. The snow was picking up.

Tonight might be a good night to crawl into bed earlier than average. Their bedroom was well-heated, and he had all the chargers he would need for his phone and Switch. Kuroo's e-reader. If there wasn't anything better he had to do once he was home, Kenma would ask if they could just relax. He felt lazy and indulgent now that he had a timeline to work with.

Perhaps he would spare his boyfriend's life. Extra warmth to cling to sounded pleasant in this weather.

It was also sort of their anniversary. Not the official one, but close enough. 

There were three - the original day Kuroo had intended to confess, the day he'd broke down because he was stressed over chickening out, and the day he'd tried again and succeeded. The first was a secret, something Kenma had learned about later. His 18th birthday. Number two was what tonight represented. In his mind, it felt like the real deal. Five years ago, Kuroo's heart had opened to him in a way it hadn't until then. 

Kenma remembered standing in the doorway, frozen by shock, catching a garbled "I love you" in between snotty inhales and sobs. All he had done to prompt the meltdown was ask Kuroo why he was pacing outside his bedroom instead of coming inside. Like a trigger getting activated, the tears and words had burst out. The night had ended with a promise to pretend he hadn't heard anything and allow Kuroo a do-over. But pretending had been an impossible request from the moment Kenma had known.

Falling asleep hadn't happened, for either of them.

Attempt number three had come four hours later, when they were laying side by side in bed, wide-awake, a few minutes after midnight. Close enough to the attempt Kenma treasured most that it was pointless to argue about which of the two days was their real anniversary.

Not that it stopped them from bickering about it occasionally. Kuroo was cute when he got embarrassed.

**. . . . .**

Five minutes came and went, stretching into more, and yet, Kenma felt content.

The wait was basically over.

What he wasn't though, was ready for the sight of his boyfriend in formal wear when he walked into the living room. It wasn't that he'd never seen it. He saw Kuroo dressed to the nines on a regular basis. Whenever work was on the schedule, Kuroo sported three-piece suits, polos, and various other high end clothing because it matched his job. It was just weird to see on a day off, and weirder considering he'd been traveling.

Kenma pursed his lips. His brow rose.

To that display of suspicion, Kuroo said nothing. Walking toward the couch, he handed Kenma a nondescript brown box.

"For you," Kuroo said, stepping back once the box changed hands. 

A souvenir. Most likely something sweet, which was enough to chip away at Kenma's wariness. But not to a point where he wasn't going to ask.

"Why're you dressed up?" It wasn't comfortable air travel wear. On flights home, it was more normal for Kuroo to wear joggers and old t-shirts rather than anything fancy. "Go change. I want to spend the night in bed."

Kuroo's expression wavered, displaying a hint of nerves that pinged on the suspicion radar. But he quickly settled on a smirk.

"I don't think I'll need clothes if we're-"

Kenma glared.

"Or maybe I do need them, if all you want to do is cuddle. I aim to please, oh mighty Kodzuken-sama," Kuroo teased, sweeping him a mock bow. "But before I go unpack... why don't you test out the sweets I bought? I'm dying to know if you like them."

Mollified, Kenma sat up straighter, dislodging the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The fabric slid down against his back, pooling behind him. He was a little curious.

"What is it this time?"

For whatever reason, whenever they were apart, Kuroo had a habit of bringing him home a dessert. This far into their relationship it was established tradition. Not that he minded, though Kenma wondered how Kuroo justified the high carbohydrate intake he was allowing him. On the other hand, he didn't want to know. He could easily picture Kuroo giving him some smug answer, like that he'd make sure Kenma got plenty of _exercise_ to balance out his sweet tooth.

How much he'd want to punch Kuroo would depend on what exercises he had in mind. Running and jumping would equal violence.

Other types of exercise though, he might be interested in. Tomorrow.

"Khao tom. It's glutinous rice flavored with coconut milk and topped with banana slices. Wrapped in a banana leaf. Bought it this morning so it would be somewhat fresh when I got home."

Kenma hummed as he listened, not sure how he felt about the description.

It was different, at least. New. 

"How was Thailand?"

Kuroo shifted on his feet, a thoughtful expression dawning.

"Successful," he said.

"I'd hope so," Kenma responded flatly. 

He still didn't know the details of what had dragged Kuroo away for work so suddenly. It wasn't the first time he'd had to travel to another country, but that wasn't a common occurrence either. From what Kenma remembered from their conversations, there weren't any players in that area that Kuroo was working with. That, combined with the last-minute notice of the trip felt strange to him.

And it was bad timing.

Kenma caught himself scowling, but forced the displeasure to the back burner of his mind.

No matter what anniversary was the official one, Kuroo and he were together on it. That was all that mattered in the end.

He opened the sweets box, and studied them. Inside sat several layers of leaf-wrapped squares. They were divided into pairs, two khao tom bound to each other by a thin knot of string. The top layer had a pair that were set apart from the rest, with a loose seeming knot. 

"I untie this, right?"

"Yeah, you can. This is just how they come," Kuroo explained. "Take one and see what you think."

Kenma pulled the string loose and reached for the bundle on the right side of the box.

"No, not that one!" Kuroo snapped, shoving his hand away. 

What the hell was he nervous about?

Sometimes, Kenma thought Kuroo was the most neurotic person he'd ever met. And yet, _he_ was the one with diagnosed anxiety.

The world was filled with injustice.

"I mean, this one looks way tastier, so I should get it because I bought them," his boyfriend added, snatching the sweet. 

Whatever. It didn't matter which of them they ate.

Taking the one left over, Kenma raised it to eye level. The weight felt light for something that was packed with rice and fruit. But he'd never had khao tom, so maybe that was normal. Disregarding the thought, Kenma pulled at the banana leaf, unfolding the tucked in edge. The food had a pleasant aroma, so he figured it would be palatable. Just not his usual pick of flavors.

He glanced inside. 

As he took in the contents, Kenma forgot to breathe. Every thought in his head froze, then shattered until it the slate was blank.

Nestled in the green wrapping was something completely inorganic, something inedible. A black titanium ring stared back at him, inlaid with a single ruby. His hands shook, upsetting the gift, but he steadied them. As the ring shifted around, the ruby caught the light, glimmering. He stared at it, feeling his pulse quicken.

He needed-

Feeling set adrift, Kenma lifted his head, searching for a lifeline.

In front of him, just at arm's length, Kuroo was kneeling. There was a fondness in his golden brown gaze that soothed some of the turbulence in Kenma's heart, allowing the brain fog to lift. The situation sank in for him then. He exhaled sharply, but waited.

He wasn't kept in suspense for long.

"I wasn't in Thailand on business. I went there to get your ring. I didn't think they were going to finish it in time for our anniversary, but the jeweler came through. I figured - I hope, it's okay that I left to pick it up. I wouldn't have if I didn't think I could be back home by tomorrow."

Kuroo cycled through three short, but shaky breaths. He looked at once terrified but determined.

"Kenma... I really can't do this life if you're not by my side. That's been true since we met." Leaning close, Kuroo plucked the ring from its resting spot, and offered it up to him. "Can we please stay together forever?"

Something snapped within him.

Moisture pricked at Kenma's eyes, and he had the sudden urge to shoot forward. What he wanted to do when he reached Kuroo, he didn't know. All he knew was that right now, he felt overwhelmed. Being proposed to, being told just how long ago Kuroo had decided to stay with him, and having that answer be the same as what he felt - it was too much. Way too much to process. 

But there was only one thing he could do, just one answer that felt fitting.

"I knew I could never get rid of you."

The sound of Kuroo's snicker melted the remaining ice inside of him. Kenma watched his lips twitch into a broad grin. He was so beautiful.

Sometimes, Kenma didn't understand what he'd done, what good deeds he must have done in a past life to be gifted this man in his current one. It was rare that he could find the right words to express that, let alone say them aloud, when Kuroo was awake to hear it, but he always felt them in his heart. They were partners.

"You could," Kuroo said softly. "I'd leave if that's what you really wanted. But I know it's not."

"It's not."

Kenma set the wrapper in his hands to the side, then offered his left hand. His eyes drifted toward the carpet, but then, with newfound resolve, he switched to look at Kuroo instead. Their gazes locked. Slowly, he felt himself smile.

"Let's stay together forever then."

**. . . . .**

**futurezuken** : _Be home in twenty! I've got Akane-chan with me._

**my-world** : _what dessert_

**futurezuken** : _Mizu yokan._

**my-world** : _hurry up. i want to have some._

**futurezuken** : _You're SO welcome, Kenma! I appreciate all the gratitude displayed here. Truly warms my heart._

**my-world** : _shut up kuro_

**my-world** : _if you behave for the interview, i'll share some. might as well. i'm already going to share my name with you._

**futurezuken** : _Can't wait._ ❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Dang, Kuroo on that next level now. Best boyfriend? Nope, he's angling for best husband award!
> 
> Canon Kozume Tetsurou - I'm manifesting it in my heart.
> 
> From my (brief) research, apparently khao tom has relationship symbolism, because the sweets being bound together signifies a couple's bond. If khao tom is given as an offering, the idea is that, in return your married life will be happy and stable.
> 
> Hoping I didn't get that wrong, but please let me know. Like I said, _brief_ research that I thought was sweet.
> 
> If you'd like, come be a KuroKen pal with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/risquetendency).


End file.
